Mewtwo, a kind Pokemon
by tfandanimefan
Summary: A girl travels on a mountain searching for a berry, but ends up finding a legendary Pokemon instead?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. Ever since I was a kid I've watched Pokemon. I especially like Mewtwo and Latias. Anyway this story is about a girl meeting Mewtwo and getting over her fear of physicic Pokemon. She is from the Hoen region but is currently traveling in the Johto by the way. I don't own Pokemon, I own my OC.

Yuki was humming to herself as she was walking down the steep path with Umbreon by her side. Her other Pokemon were in the pokeballs. They were Chikorita, Absol, Blazeiken, and even the legendary Latias. Yuki was excited to be heading for Mt. Quena. It was a marvelous site and it had some kind of water that had a very interesting taste to it.

"I can't wait to try that water. What do you think Umbreon?"

When Umbreon didn't reply, Yuki turned her head to find that Umbreon looked sick.

"Oh no. Hang on Umbreon there's a bus that will take us to the next city."

With that said Yuki picked up the sick Pokemon and started running toward the area toward the bus stop. When she arrived, a woman with green hair was standing there. Yuki ran up to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but is this where the bus stop is?"

"Yes but I'm afraid you just missed it. It won't be back for another month."

Yuki was devastated. A month? Umbreon couldn't wait that long.

"Please ma'am. Will you help Umbreon? She is sick."

The woman took Umbreon in her hands and told her to come into the house that was right by the bus stop.

"I'm Luna Carson by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki Sendo. I'm fourteen and I hope to become a gym leader with dark Pokemon one day."

Luna looked at her with interest.

"A gym leader huh. Why not use physicic Pokemon?' she asked.

At the word physicic, Yuki freaked out and hid under the table. It was then that Luna understood.

"You're afraid of them aren't you?"

Yuki nodded. For as long as she can remember, she always had a fear of physicic Pokemon. Why it was she couldn't remember. Yuki turned her attention to Umbreon.

"She has a fever" Luna said. "But there is a way to help Umbreon."

Yuki perked her head up.

"There is a berry on the mountain that can cure any sickness."

Yuki immediately grabbed a backpack and filled it up with supplies from the cabinet close to her.

"I'll get that berry." She announced.

Luna protested.

"The weather changes drastically here. I'll go with you."

Yuki stopped.

"No Luna. I need someone to watch Umbreon in case her fever gets worse."

Yuki then left and started heading up the mountain.

"Wait!"

Luna was running toward Yuki with a piece of paper.

"This is what the berry looks like. Keep it with you." She said as she handed the paper to Yuki.

Yuki smiled took the paper and headed toward the mountain, unaware that she was being watched.

First chapter done. I had wanted to make a Pokemon story for a while now. Just this once. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I don't own Pokemon. I only own Yuki.

Yuki was certain that her sneakers would not last throughout the hike, but she would have to endure it. For Umbreons sake.

"_I just hope she's okay with Miss Luna"_

She kept walking up the steep mountain, thinking that Luna wasn't kidding when she said that she might need a guide to help her. Yuki pushed those thoughts aside when she felt the wind pick up. She then sensed a herd of Beedrill on the left.

"_Thank the sky above me for this sixth sense."_

Yuki smirked and turned right. Ever since she could remember, Yuki had the ability to sense other Pokemon and could tell what type they were, if they were friendly, even the gender. Yuki had amnesia since she was six. That was also the age she was when her mother died. Supposedly Yuki was there when her mother died, but she could only recall an explosion and glowing blue eyes that belonged to a psychic Pokemon. The wind started to pick up even more.

"OH CRAP!"

It began raining. Yuki looked around and spotted a cave nearby. When she found out that it was free from any bug Pokemon, she ran inside to avoid the now pouring rain. Yuki was drenched and her clothes were soaked. She reached into the backpack and got out a blanket. If she remembered correctly, this storm will last for a few minutes then the moon will come out. Yuki sighed. She decided to sing. Whenever she felt bad she would sing. Yuki opened her mouth and out of her mouth came the most beautiful voice singing a sad song.

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

What we gonna be

Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize

It was only just a dream

I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement

Number one spot and now you found your own replacement

I swear now that I can't take it

Knowing somebody's got my baby

And now you ain't around

Baby I can't think

I shoulda put it down

Shoulda got that ring

Cause I can still feel it in the air

See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair

My lover, my life

My baby, my wife

You left me I'm tied

Cause you know that it just ain't right

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

What we gonna be

Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize

It was only just a dream

When I'm riding I swear

I see your face at every turn

I'm trying to get my Usher on

But I can't let it burn

And I just hope you'll know

That you're the only one

I yearn for

No wonder I'll be missing what I learn

Didn't give you all my love

I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club

Thinking all about you baby

Hey, you was so easy to love

But wait

I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone

And now I'm wishing that she'd pick up the phone

But she made a decision

That she wanted to move on

Cause I was wrong

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

What we gonna be

Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize

It was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up

And now they're gone

And you wish you could give them everything

Ohh if you ever love somebody

Put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up

And now they're gone

And you wish you could give them everything

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

What we gonna be

Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize

It was only just a dream

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

What we gonna be

Open my eyes

It was only just a dream

I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize

It was only just a dream

When Yuki finished singing, she looked out and saw that it had stopped raining. She also sensed that there was some Ledians watching her. She paid no mind as she stuffed her blanket back in the backpack.

"The sooner I get that berry, the better chance Umbreon will get better."

Yuki continued to walk up the path. She noticed that she was feeling weak and hot, but paid no mind to it. The bug Pokemon kept watching the young trainer climb up the mountain while realizing she was going to get sick.

Please review. If you want to find out where that version of the song came from, go to Youtube and type in Just a Dream Sam Tsui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 everyone. Sorry about the grammar errors in the first chapter. Pokemon names are hard to spell.

Yuki placed her hand on her head and felt her hand get hot. She just shook her head and continued upward. She was almost at the top.

"_I'm almost there. I just need a little more strength._"

She finally reached the top. Yuki wasted no time. She got the picture of the berry out of her pocket and started looking at random bushes to see if the any of the wild berries matched the one in the picture. Yuki felt herself getting weak.

"_Not yet. I can't give up yet."_

After an hour of searching, she spotted a lake. Feeling thirsty, she ran over to drink some water. When she reached the edge of the lake, she spotted an island in the middle of the lake. She brought out one of her Pokeballs that Latias was in. She threw the Pokeball in the air and Latias came out.

"Latias…fly me over…to the…lake."

Latias could sense that her master was getting sick. Still, she obeyed. Once they reached the island, Yuki continued to search for the berry. It started raining. The wind was increasing.

"I'll find that berry Umbreon…just hang on…for…a little bit…longer."

Yuki was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, but she continued to search for the berry. She suddenly sensed different types of Pokemon. Among the many water, grass and fire types there was a psychic type. Feeling very afraid, she ran to a nearby cave.

"Please go away, please go away." She whispered.

Unfortunately, the psychic Pokemon was heading to where she was. Yuki felt herself feeling faint. Using whatever strength she had left, Yuki hid herself behind a rock in the cave.

"_I hope it doesn't pick a fight with me."_ She thought.

She felt the psychic presence come closer. It was in the cave already. The presence stayed in the cave. After five minutes, Yuki couldn't help but fall on the hard ground. She felt dizzy and weak. She could sense a Pikachu and a Meowth with the psychic Pokemon. Her vision was blurry and she was only able to make out a purple like Pokemon staring down at her.

"Please…berry… Umbre…on."

Yuki felt herself floating, then arms wrapping around her body. The last thing she remembered was flying through the sky before she fell asleep in the arms of the Pokemon carrying her.

That's all for now. Please please please review. Pretty please? T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.

Yuki could sense a Pikachu and a Meowth nearby. She could also sense that the psychic Pokemon from earlier and felt her fear rising in her.

"_I wonder what kind of psychic Pokemon I'm sensing."_

It was true. Yuki had seen every Pokemon in books and met up with a lot of trainers and could tell which Pokemon was which. As Yuki was thinking about what the name of the psychic Pokemon was, she heard a voice that sounded too familiar.

"I'm only keeping her here until her fever is down. We don't want any more attention than what we have. When she recovers, I'm erasing her memory."

Yuki kept her eyes shut. She could here the other two Pokemon arguing. She was scared. She needed to find the berry and get off the mountain. She decided to at least try to figure out where she was. She was still on the mountain she figured that, but she felt herself inside a room on a bed.

"_Who in there right mind would want to live up here?"_

The arguing Pokemon suddenly stopped. Yuki desperately wanted to open her eyes, but she knew that she was in an unknown territory and should try to make sure she was on this trainer's good side.

"Leave you two."

She sensed the Pikachu and Meowth leaving the room she was in, but the psychic Pokemon stayed in the room. Yuki kept her eyes shut and refrained herself from screaming when she sensed the Pokemon come closer to her.

"I know you're awake, so open your eyes."

Yuki obeyed and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a ceiling to a cavern. When she turned her head, she saw a purple Pokemon that had some resemblance to a Mew. She looked around to see where the trainer was.

"There is no trainer here. Just me." The strange Pokemon said.

Yuki stared at the purple Pokemon. It could speak. Before she could speak, its paw reached up and touched her forehead.

"Your fever has gone down a few degrees, but you're still sick."

Yuki trembled at the touch. This was psychic Pokemon she had been sensing this whole time. She felt a wet cloth touch her head.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly.

The Pokemon was silent for a moment, and then answered.

"I am Mewtwo."

Yuki was surprised. Before she could ask any questions, she felt herself feeling weird. Yuki looked at Mewtwo and saw that it was using hypnosis. She fell asleep.

Please review. Don't worry, the friendship will start up very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh… I only had one review. Hopefully I can get more reviews if I keep posting more chapters. Anyway, here is Chapter 5.

Yuki felt a cool piece of cloth against her head. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a soft bed in a different room.

"Meow Meow."

Yuki turned her head and saw nothing. It didn't matter; she knew that Meowth was hiding behind a pillar with that Pikachu she had sensed earlier.

"Behind a rock pillar on the left side…" she subconsciously said aloud.

The two Pokemon came out of there hiding spot and walked up to her. The Pikachu just glared at her and stayed in place. Yuki sensed that the yellow Pokemon was very uncomfortable with her presence. The Meowth on the other hand had hopped onto the bed with her and cuddled up next to Yuki.

"Awww you're so sweet".

Meowth, looking proud of itself, just licked her hand and placed itself on her lap. Yuki could sense that the Mewtwo was still around, but not in the same room as they were in.

"_Guess I'll just sing until their trainer comes and gets them"._

Yuki looked at the two Pokemon and smiled.

"Would you two like to hear a lullaby"?

Pikachu's ears perked up and Meowth started grinning. Yuki opened her mouth and started singing the lullaby her mother sang to her.

"When the world wasn't upside down

I could take all the time I had

But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast

Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back

Lift me up

In your eyes

If you told me that is what heaven is

Well you'd be right

I've been waiting forever for this

This is the night

When the answer to all my dreams

Is as-

Yuki was interrupted when she felt a familiar paw at her head. Not realizing she closed her eyes, she opened them and saw Mewtwo standing over her form.

"Your fever has not yet broken yet".

Yuki sat up and took a better look at Mewtwo. Once she was done examining him, she turned her head and saw that Pikachu and Meowth were both asleep.

"They were already asleep when I entered".

Yuki met Mewtwos gaze and felt fear. She shouldn't have let her guard down. When she sings, she can't sense Pokemon. Mewtwo sensed her fear and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"There is nothing to be afraid of".

With that said Mewtwo teleported out of the room. Yuki just sat there for a minute, the laid back down to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW ALL CHAPTERS!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! FOR ALL YOU MEWTWO FANS OUT THERE I AM SORRY FOR THE

WAIT. Hopefully this makes it up. Here is Ch.6

_Yuki could here voices all around her. There was no Pokemon with her except her Eevee. She and her Pokemon friend were walking down a long corridor where the voices are coming from. Yuki could then sense another Pokemon._

"_Maybe it's a friendly Pokemon me and Eevee can play with". She thought._

_After a few minutes of walking, she found a door. The voices were loud behind the door. Yuki opened the door and found many people in lab coats, not bothering to acknowledge that she was in the room. _

'_Typical' she thought._

_Eevee then started doing a weird sound. Yuki turned to face the excited Pokemon. _

"_What's up Eevee"?_

_The Pokemon turned its head to a weird looking container. Yuki stared in awe. In the container was some sort of orange water like stuff. There were wires in there along with a strange looking creature. Yuki could sense that it was a Pokemon._

'_But it's not like Eevee or any other Pokemon I've seen'._

_Yuki walked up to the container to get a better look. The Pokemon appeared to be purple with the same looks as a Mew. The Pokemon opened its eyes and they started to glow blue…_

Yuki opened her eyes and jolted up. She looked around and sighed with relief. She was still in the same room on the bed.

'It was that dream again. I haven't had that for three years.'

Yuki was plagued by that dream ever since her mother passed away. They stopped after her Eevee evolved into Umbreon but now…

"You're finally awake. Again".

Yuki turned around to see that Mewtwo was right by one of the pillars. She tensed up as it walked towards her.

"If I wanted you off this mountain I would have teleported you back to that cabin" It said as it stopped in front of her.

Yuki slowly calmed down but something then crossed her mind and it frightened her.

'Why can't I sense any Pokemon? What happened to my powers?!'

Mewtwo sensed the girls fear and placed a paw on her back. Yuki looked up and stared into Mewtwo's eyes.

"You still have a fever and because of that, your ability to sense Pokemon has been temporarily disabled".

Yuki felt devastated. She was THAT sick? She couldn't believe it. Mewtwo then picked her up bridal style.

"Wh-what are you-"

"We're going on a little flight. Now hush".

Yuki said nothing more and just held onto the Pokemon. Mewtwo then teleported out of the room and appeared on top of the mountain with Yuki in his hands. Yuki gasped. The view was the most beautiful she had ever seen. They flew around the mountain for a few minutes until Yuki fell asleep. Mewtwo brought her back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"I hope you remember soon…My little princess"

Please review. Note Yuki in Japanese means Princess


	7. Chapter 7

Oops made a boo boo. Hopefully this is more better. Chapter 7

_Dream_

_Eevee was running through a long metal corridor. A six year old Yuki was laughing and trying to catch up with the furry brown Pokemon. Eevee stopped in front of a door, ears twitching with curiosity. _

"_What's wrong Eevee? Is Momma in there?" Yuki asked._

_As if on cue, the door slid opened and a beautiful woman with pure white skin, silky black hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean came out wearing glasses and a white lab coat. In Yuki's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen._

"_MOMMA!" Yuki said and ran up to the woman and hugged her. _

_The woman laughed and hugged her back._

"_Good morning sweetheart. How's my little princess today?"_

""_I'm doing great momma. Eevee is to."_

_Eevee chirped and ran inside to join the group hug. For a few minutes, everything was perfect. Then the woman let go of the little girl and her Pokemon._

"_Yuki, would you and Eevee like to see another Pokemon?" the woman asked._

_Yuki jumped up and down in excitement. The woman smiled and led the excited child and the Pokemon into the room. _

_Inside the room was a large container full of orange water. There were wires inside the container. They were connected to a large purple Pokemon. Yuki went up to the container and put her hand on it. She felt the heartbeat of the Pokemon inside._

"_Oh dear. Really? Alright I'll be down soon." The woman turned to face her daughter._

"_Can you stay in here and watch him for a minute?" she asked. _

_Yuki smiled and nodded. The woman gave her a kiss on the head. _

"_Thanks princess. I'll make some pancake and we can eat here for breakfast. I'll be back soon little princess." _

_The woman walked out of the room leaving Yuki and Eevee alone with the Pokemon in the container. Yuki continued to stare at the container. She tried to speak to the Pokemon inside._

"_Hi. My name is Yuki-hime. It's Japanese for ice princess. Momma named me that because I was born in a castle in the Hoen region on snowy night. This is Eevee, my best friend in the whole laboratory. What's your name? Do you have a name?" _

_There was nothing coming from the purple Pokemon. Yuki sighed and went back to playing with Eevee. She was about to leave when a voice suddenly appeared in her head. _

"_W-wait. Don't go."_

_Yuki stopped and looked back. There was no one in the room. She went back inside and headed for the container. The Pokemon was giving off an energy that surprised the little girl. She heard the voice again._

"_little princess.…"_

Mewtwo stayed close as he watched the young girl sleep. Yuki. He hadn't seen her for eight years. He had almost forgotten about her. Almost. When he was slowly waking up from his slumber, Yuki was first to say hello.

"Why is it that you are afraid of me? Do you not remember me?" he asked out loud.

The Pokemon then reached out and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She moaned. Mewtwo kept watching her sleep as memories swept through his mind. Yuki looked exactly like her mother. Same hair, skin, and eyes. She was also headstrong and a determined girl.

"Momma…"

Mewtwo noticed that she was dreaming. He hoped it was a good one.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess." He said softly.

He teleported out of the room, leaving Yuki to her dreams.

Please review. Hope you enjoyed/


End file.
